say you'll stay
by elven angel4
Summary: it's a one shot. people of gondor in for a surprise. legolas and aragorn, will they be together?please read and review.


I know I already posted this story last April in the Library of Moria. So why post it at ff.net only now? Well, I felt like posting it so here it is. Hope you like it. R&R please

Title: Say You'll Stay

Author: Elven Angel 

Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas

Rating: PG13-ish

Summary: The war of the ring is over. The people of Gondor are rebuilding their city. They're in for a surprise.

Disclaimer: these characters are mine *evil laughs*. They're products of my creative mind *bonk on the head* ooh, hello Mr. Lawyer, sir. Did you hear what I said? *nods* hehe…. You know I was just joking right? Thought I'd put a little humor there. *glares* they're not…..mine.

Warning: lots of kissing. Can't be helped.

     Aragorn's pace hastened, his fist already clenched. Anger was coursing through his body and he felt his blood boil. He could not believe what Pippin told him. It can't be true. It just can't be. The conversation that ended minutes ago ran through his mind once more.

     The king was working in his office when a distraught and crying Pippin entered.

     "He's…going to leave." said the hobbit in between sobs. "Strider, he's going to leave."

     The ranger stood up and went to comfort the young hobbit. "It's alright, Pippin. You know Bilbo already made his decision to…"

     "I'm not talking about Uncle Bilbo." the hobbit cut him off then sniffed again.

     Aragorn's brow creased. "Then who, Pippin? Who else is planning to leave?"

     "L…Legolas!" Pippin cried harder. Shock went through Aragorn. How come he did not know about this? Wasn't he supposed to be Legolas' best friend and lover? He thought the elf loved him for that's what Legolas claimed during their brief stay in Helm's Deep. Why would Legolas deceive him like this? Didn't Aragorn have the right to be the first to know of the elf's decisions?

     He stood up and quickly headed to the door. He must find Legolas and talk to him. The elf wasn't getting away that easily. Surely, not after what happened between him and Aragorn at Helm's Deep. Surely, he wouldn't leave after revealing his feelings for the king and the king revealed his, as well. Surely, the elf wouldn't break the ranger's heart like that.

     _How could he not tell me about this? _Aragorn clenched his fist again. _Why would he suddenly decide to leave? Did I do something wrong? Doesn't he want to be with me anymore? Were his words just lies? _A thousand questions were storming the king's brain.

     Finally, he reached the doors that lead to the gardens. He kicked them open and a gentle breeze with the scent of trees and dew met him. He was sure the elf was inside somewhere, probably at the river admiring nature. Aragorn took long strides. He looked around but didn't find Legolas. The trees. He looked up and started searching for the elf.

     The king's eyes landed on the branch of the tall sycamore tree. His prince was sitting there, his feet dangling in the air. He was watching the birds fly around in the blue sky.

     The elf must have been staring at sea gulls again for he would have easily heard Aragorn enter, what with the kicking of the doors. The ranger guessed Legolas was lost in his dream of sailing the seas so he went to stand at the base of the tree.

     He was breathing hard, taking in long and deep breaths. He was growing furious. "Legolas!" he called, anger in his voice. "Legolas! Come down here!" he called again.

     Then elven prince looked to where the voice came from then started to climbed down when he saw whom it was. Below, Aragorn started to pace. He bit his nail, which was very unlikely of him. He was growing impatient. He felt like Legolas was taking his time to climb down. Legolas was already halfway when Aragorn called him again.

     The archer stopped and looked at Aragorn. He sensed anger in the king's voice. Something was wrong. Although he was still so high up, he decided to jump down from the tree. If there was something troubling his beloved king, then he must hurry, and be ready to help in any way he can.

     Legolas landed swiftly and squarely on the ground. He straightened up and saw Aragorn biting the nail of his thumb. Something must be really, really wrong. 

     "Is there a problem, Aragorn?" he queried, his voice full of concern, worry starting to show in his beautiful elven eyes.

     "Yes, there is!" Aragorn shouted furiously. He was breathing hard for pain had started to squeeze his heart. He struggled to keep himself composed. He had both fists clenched now. "Pippin said you were leaving. Why?"

     The elf didn't answer and this made Aragorn even more furious. He pushed Legolas against the tree. He could tell he pushed too hard for he saw Legolas flinch in pain. But he didn't care, he was too angry to care.

     "Is it true? The king asked again. "Are you really going to leave?" he looked at the elf's blue eyes searching for answers. Aragorn's eyes started to sting and he swallowed hard to restrain himself from crying. "Were you even planning to tell me?" again he asked but no answer came. "Or were you just going to leave without saying anything?"

     Silence fell between them. At that moment, Aragorn felt that even the trees and the wind had stopped moving. "Legolas?" the king asked again looking eagerly into his beloved's eyes searching for answers.

     Legolas just stood there shock clearly showing in his bright blue eyes. His heart began to beat faster. How did Aragorn know of his plans? It was supposed to be a secret.

     As he looked at Aragorn, his eyes began to water but no tear dropped. The concern in his eyes slowly faded away as sadness replaced it. Where there was worry, now there was fear and hurt and pain. The elf had not wanted this to happen. He wanted to slip away silently. He wanted to keep it as quiet as possible so that he didn't have to confront Aragorn like this. It would have been less painful, for him and the ranger.

     Legolas felt a tear forming, welling up his eyes so he looked away. He couldn't let Aragorn see him cry. He attempted to run away but Aragorn pulled his arm.

     "Legolas, answer me!" the man's voice had started to waiver. He swallowed hard and asked again, tightening his grip on the elf's upper arm. "Why? I thought you said you loved me."

     The elf shook off Aragorn's hand from his arm and looked away. "I know what I said, Aragorn. But I cannot stay."

     "Why not?" Aragorn asked.

     "Because you're going to marry Arwen." Legolas answered back, his voice a mixture of anger and hurt. "You belong with her… not with me."

     Aragorn reached for Legolas and touched his cheek with his rough and calloused fingers. The prince held his hand over the king's and kissed it not minding the texture of the king's hand. Aragorn took a step closer and tucked Legolas' stray hair behind a pointy ear.

     "When were you planning to leave?" Aragorn asked.

     "First light tomorrow." the elf answered keeping his voice low that Aragorn strained to hear him speak. Aragorn looked away but Legolas caught his face and made him face the elf. Sad blue eyes met sadder grey ones. He touched Aragorn's face, feeling the rough stubble that covered his beloved's jaw. "Estel, you have to understand. You are the king of Gondor now. You will need a queen who can give you an heir." Legolas explained. "Do you understand?"

     "No!" Aragorn answered. Legolas placed his hand on Aragorn's chest and the king put a hand over the elf's. "I don't love Arwen, Legolas. I love you." Aragorn could no longer hold his tears. He let them fall freely on his sad face.

     The elf smiled then wiped away the ranger's tears. " I love you, too, Estel. But we are not meant to be. We don't belong to each other."

     "Yes, we do." Aragorn insisted, his voice failing as he fought back a tear. 

     "You will learn to love her again, Estel." the elf looked into the king's eyes. "You loved her once before, you can love her again. And eventually you'll forget about me."

     "No! Never!" Aragorn protested. He shook his head and his tears began to fall again.

     "Sssssshhh!" Legolas placed a finger upon Aragorn's trembling lips to silence him. "It's better this way." He gave Aragorn a smile. "And we can still be friends. Always." The elf kissed his beloved's soft lips, perhaps for the very last time. Both of them melted as soon as their lips touched. They felt as if there were only the two of them in the world. Sadly though, Legolas had to end it. "Do you understand now?"

     Aragorn forced himself to nod. He wanted to say no. He wanted Legolas to continue kissing him, continue holding him and never letting him go. He wanted the elf to take back everything he said but it seems the young prince already made up his mind. Estel looked at Legolas and forced a smile. There was nothing he could do but smile back and agree for he knew that once the elf has made a decision, he'll stick to it. Inside, Aragorn felt nothing but pain.

     Legolas moved away from Aragorn. "Now, go back inside and prepare for your bride's arrival tomorrow." With that the elf turned around and headed for the stables to prepare his horse. He forced himself to walk away, head held up high. He can't let Estel see that he was in pain as well. By dawn the next morning, he will be gone, never to comeback.

     As he walked away, his heart began to break. He died every time he pushed Aragon away. His heart was crushed with every word that he told Estel but it was for the best. It was over. It had to be.

     The king watched his darling prince go out through the garden doors. It was really over, him and Legolas. How could this be? They'd only been together for a short time. After a while, Aragorn dragged himself back to the castle. He could barely keep himself standing for his legs were becoming weaker by the minute. He was in pain. He heavily trod himself, dazed and broken-hearted, and didn't notice Pippin walk beside him. The hobbit had stopped crying already.

     "Did you stop him?" Pippin asked. Aragorn shook his head and kept walking. "Strider?", the hobbit called again but he got no response.

     Pippin followed the king but stopped when Aragorn entered his room and slammed the door in the hobbit's face.

     "Guess not." Pippin sighed and walked away, shoulders slumped and head bowed.

     Aragorn went straight to the balcony. Everything that happened was still circling his thoughts. He thought about what Legolas said. Perhaps the elf was right. Maybe they weren't meant to be together, as they were both male. Maybe what he had with the elven prince was just a dream and that what he had with Arwen was the real thing. He chuckled at this thought remembering how he thought and felt the reverse of that when he was fighting the war at Legolas' side.

     The ranger sighed and forced himself to think of Arwen. It won't be hard to love her again. She was his foster sister and he did love her before. She was kind and good-hearted and was willing to marry him. She would be a good queen. He can learn to love her. He will love her. Yes, he will. Arwen. _I love Arwen. I love Arwen. I love……… Legolas._

     "Aaaaargh!" he pulled his hair and hit his head on the ledge. He kept punching the cement with his fist. He couldn't do it. He loved the Prince of Mirkwood with all his heart. He closed his eyes and he saw Legolas. He straightened up and opened his eyes. Again, he saw Legolas.

     The prince was back at the garden talking to Gimli the dwarf. Aragorn grabbed the railing and stared at Legolas. He found himself mesmerized once again by the elf's beauty. He never seemed to tire of it. He admired the way Legolas' silky blonde hair flew gracefully with the wind, his creamy pale skin gleaming in the golden sun. The slim and slender form of his legs outlined in his green tights. How could someone be so lovely and perfect? The ranger smiled. Never has he felt satisfaction just by looking at someone so beautiful. He knew his heart belonged to this elf. He knew he can never replace his love for this elf. He knew……_Legolas._ A soft wind began to blow and the leaves began to rustle. The trees started to sing and Aragorn joined them in their melody as he admired at his beloved from afar.

     _"It's his hair and his eyes today, that just simply takes me away,_

_            And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver but in a good way."_

Aragorn sat on the ledge and watched Legolas converse with the dwarf. Later on he saw Frodo and Sam join the elf and the dwarf at the gardens. The ring bearer had started teasing Legolas and braiding his hair that the elf tried very much to shoo the hobbit away. It only resulted to them falling on the ground laughing.

     _"All the times I have sat and stared, as he thoughtfully thumbs through his hair._

     _As  he purses his lips, bats his eyes and he plays with me_

     _sitting here slack-jawed with nothing to say."_

     Legolas and the others saw Aragorn watching them so they all waved at him, smiles upon their faces. The king waved back.

     _"Coz I love him with all that I am_

_            And my voice shakes along with my hands,_

_            Coz he's all that I see and he's all that I need_

_            And I'm out of my league once again." _

The king finished his song and sighed. Below, Legolas had started teaching the hobbits a few archery techniques. Frodo must have insisted again.

     "No, Legolas! I will not let you go." Aragorn told himself. He turned around and hurried to the door. He must go to the elf now. He must tell him to stay. He ran out the door but was stopped short by Faramir, who called his name. Aragorn turned around.

     "Faramir, I'm sorry but I…"

     "I've been looking all over for you." interrupted Faramir. Aragorn was taken aback. He never thought Faramir would interrupt him like that. The steward bowed realizing his mistake. He wasn't used to calling anyone "my lord" for he had always been in command and his father, Lord Denethor, rarely talked to him. "I'm sorry, my lord." he apologized. "But the men are having trouble fixing the west wall…"

     "It's alright, Faramir." said Aragorn gesturing for the steward to get up. "And please just call me Aragorn. We are friends, are we not?"

     Faramir blinked and hesitated before nodding in agreement. "Alright, sir. I mean…Aragorn."

     "Now what is it?" Aragorn asked.

     "Yes, well…" the steward began. "The men are having trouble with the west wall. We need your supervision…"

     "Right away?" It was Aragorn's turn to interrupt. He was hoping the steward would say no. "I still have to…"

     "Aragorn, I know that being king is new to you but you have duties to do." said the steward. "I'm sorry to be the one to remind you this but it's true and you know it. You can't keep putting your people your second priority."

     Aragorn's shoulders drooped down. The steward was right. He hasn't exactly been attending to his people as a king should. But can't his people wait? He just wanted to have a talk with Legolas. He only desired to get his lover to come back to him.

     "Faramir, can I just…" Aragorn tried to excuse himself once more. Perhaps the steward would give way and let him go. He was wrong. The steward showed to be more persistent. Aragorn knew that Faramir loved Gondor and he wanted the new king to love it as well.

     Without warning, Faramir grabbed the king's hand and pulled him out the door. "You must attend to your duties, my lord…I mean, Aragorn. Whatever it is that you have to do, it will have to wait."

     "Aragorn pulled his hand away and halted. "May I remind you who the king here is, Faramir?" He was getting annoyed with the steward's persistence. "My business can not wait. I must speak to Legolas about…" it was too late. He had already slipped. There was nothing left to do but to hope Faramir didn't notice him falter at the mention of the elf's name. "……a very urgent matter." he finished his sentence so as not to sound guilty over something that he knew Faramir didn't know about.

     "Legolas, you say?" Faramir asked. Aragorn was relieved that the steward didn't seem to notice his uneasiness. "Well, if it pleases you to know King Elessar, the elf you wish to speak to is already outside attending to your people."

     The king's brows creased. "What?"

     Faramir smiled. "I said, the Prince of Mirkwood is outside doing what you should be doing."

     "Oh!" said Aragorn. His lips twitched then turned to a smirk. A very evil plan was starting to form in his mind. If Legolas was outside then he'll talk to him there. He'll announce his love for the elf so that his people will hear. Then maybe the prince won't leave.

     "Aragorn?" Faramir called. He saw the king's dreamy eyes and snapped him out of it. Aragorn looked at him, looking renewed.

     "Sorry, I was just…" the king apologized but he still couldn't help smiling.

     "……daydreaming, sir!" Faramir finished his sentence for him. "And no need to apologize. You're the king. Now if you would just…"

     "Yes, yes, Faramir. I'm going." the king headed for the door leaving Faramir to his thoughts. The steward could tell the king was struggling not to skip around in happiness. But why, though, he did not know.

     Legolas looked at his surroundings. Never has he seen such a beautiful sight. The people of Middle earth were all there, helping each other rebuild their city. There were no men, no elves, no hobbits nor dwarves, just one race rising from despair. The prince smiled at the pretty sight. These were the people who helped each other beat the evilness of Sauron. These were the people who fought for their freedom. These were the people that Aragorn would rule over until death comes to claim him.

     "He's Elessar now." the elf corrected himself. He felt both pain and happiness in his heart. It hurt to know that he would never have Aragorn again. Never get to touch him the way he wanted to. Never get to call out the name he was most familiar with. Yet he also felt happy, for he knew that Aragorn was a wise man and he would be a good leader. And that he would be happy with his new queen.

     The elf's eyes started to sting and a tear began to form. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

     Suddenly, someone kicked him in the shins. Legolas howled and jumped in pain. He turned to see who did it.

     "Pippin that hurt! Why'd you do that?"

     Legolas grimaced, the hobbit had kicked him pretty hard. Pippin was standing in front of Legolas arms crossed and lips pursed. The elf could tell the hobbit was really angry.

     "You're stupid!" Pippin finally said. Legolas' brow creased. What was he talking about?

     "You love him!" said Pippin again and finally Legolas understood. He didn't know how the young hobbit found him out and frankly, he didn't care. But he knew he had to make Pippin understand. He can't bear to have one of his friends angry with him. Legolas knelt down.

     "Pippin, you have to understand." the archer began. "Aragorn and I do not belong together. He is already king and he will need a queen to give him an heir. I can't do that."

     "But…but…" Pippin fought back his tears. "You love each other."

     "I know that, Pippin." said Legolas. "But the Lady Arwen loves him, too. And he will learn to love her again."

     Pippin's tears had started to stream down his face. Legolas wiped them away. "I'll be fine. Strider will be fine. You know he is strong. He will get over this and so will you." The halfling gave a couple of sniffs. "Pippin, it's not the end. Aragorn and I will still be friends."

     As if on cue, Aragorn suddenly called out Legolas' name. The elf and the hobbit looked to where Aragorn's voice had come from. The king was with Faramir and they were walking towards Legolas and Pippin. The king had a strange smile on his face. He waved at the elf and the hobbit so they waved back. Aragorn was quite near when Eomer and a couple of his men mobbed him. He disappeared into the crowds and Legolas And Pippin went back to their conversation. 

     "See?" the elf pointed out. "We're still friends. Do you understand?"

     Pippin nodded but he still wasn't quite convinced for he was still pouting. The archer sensed this. "If it makes you feel any better, I promise to come back if he isn't happy with Arwen."

     The halfling smiled and suddenly lightened up. Legolas faked a chuckle. It was a lie, of course, just something to make the hobbit lighten up. "Good, now keep that smile on your face and go help Merry with those mushrooms over there. And I don't want to see you crying over this again."

     Pippin wiped away his tears, blew his nose on the sleeve of his shirt and gave Legolas a smile. He then turned around and joined his friend.

     Legolas watched the hobbit walk away. He didn't want to deceive the young hobbit but he had to. His smile began to fade and he glanced to the other side to where Aragorn was working. The elf wasn't going to come back. Once he's left, he'll never return. He was sure Aragorn would learn to be happy with Arwen. And the noble prince? Well, he was already dying of a broken heart anyway. He'll just go back to Mirkwood and await his death.

     The prince sighed then smiled. At least his death won't be a total loss. He helped save Middle Earth, he made friends with a dwarf; he loved a human. He had good memories, especially of his beloved king. He would take these good memories to his grave.

     He started to walk towards the crowd and started to help with the tasks at hand. Occasionally, he would take a glimpse of Aragorn, who looked very busy working with the Rohirrim, then he'd go back to his duty. While he worked, he began to sing.

                "It's a masterful melody, when he calls out my name to me 

_            As the world spins around him, he laughs rolls his eyes_

_            And I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise_

_            Coz I live him with all that I am_

_            And my voice shakes along with my hands_

_            Coz it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_

_            But I'd rather be here than on land._

_            Yes, he's all that I see and he's all that I need_

_            But he's out of my league…………………once again"_

      A tear dropped from the side of his face as his song ended. He took one last long look at the man who held his heart. That was goodbye. He looked away then busied himself by helping an old lady with her baskets.

     Aragorn was growing impatient. He was already tired and he still had to talk to Legolas. Time was running and he might not get a chance to talk to the elf. Tomorrow at dawn Legolas would leave and it would be too late. The damn west wall was taking away his chances of getting his lover back. Why did it get so badly damaged anyway?

     Realizing that he was already thinking nonsense, blaming the wall and everything, he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He thought about Legolas. That thought always calmed him down. He kept his eyes shut for a while, a smile already growing in his face.

     He opened his eyes and saw the scrolls of paper on the table. His smile disappeared for it reminded him that he had a lot of work to do. He looked up and he forgot all his troubles, for farther in the distance, he saw Legolas taking a break with the hobbits and the dwarf at the fields.

     Aragorn then stood up and walked towards the elf and his friends. He didn't care if he had work to do. He was the king and he could do whatever he wanted to do. And right now, he wanted to talk to Legolas. He didn't give a damn if there were so many people around. In fact, he wanted everyone to hear what he had to say to the elf.

     Legolas saw Aragorn walking very hastily towards them. The elf's heart began to beat very fast.

     "Oh, look, Strider's on his way here." Said Merry as everyone started to stand up to meet the king.

     "He looks like he's in a hurry." Frodo piped in.

     By this time, the beating of the elf's heart was becoming more rapid. He straightened up and started to talk when the king cut him off with a fervent kiss. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they watched their king share the most passionate kiss with his elf "friend".

     The archer tried to push Aragorn away but the king grabbed both his hands and continued kissing the elf. Legolas pulled his head away but Aragorn was wiser and faster. He held both of the elf's hands tightly in one hand and the other caressed the elf's neck holding his head in place just in case he tried to pull away again. After a while, Aragorn let go. They were both breathing hard, trying to catch their breaths.

     Legolas pushed Aragorn away. "What the hell are you doing?"

     "Kissing you." Aragorn said and walked nearer to the elf, attempting to crush their lips once more. Legolas looked around and saw everyone staring, unable to talk. 

     "Have you lost your mind? Everyone is here." The elf whispered, trying very hard to keep his voice low and calm.

     "I don't care." Said Aragorn, his voice louder than usual. Legolas began to think that the ranger was doing this on purpose. "I don't care if the news reaches Mordor. I love you and I want everyone to know that."

     Legolas shook his head. "No, Aragorn. We talked about this. We are not meant to be. You need…"

     "Don't start with that." Aragorn interrupted. "I don't need a queen, Legolas. I need you."

     Aragorn took a step closer to Legolas, who took a step back, making sure that the king was at arm's length. "Your people would not approve of this, Estel." Said the elf. He kept stepping back as Aragorn advanced.

     "Yes, they will." said the king. He continued to pursue Legolas, never taking his eyes off the elf.

     "How can you be sure?" Legolas asked. He nearly tripped when his heel hit a rock but he managed to maintain his balance and stood up again.

     "Nobody protested when I kissed you." Answered Aragorn. "Besides, I'm their king. They will do what I command them to do. And I command them to accept you."

     "That would be like holding them against their will." Legolas answered back. He didn't like the flow of this conversation.

     "Fine." Said Aragorn again. "We shall ask them then." There was a pause. "Is there anyone here who doesn't approve of my love for Legolas?" Aragorn shouted. No one answered. Then someone from the back shouted, "No, sire."

     Legolas searched for whomever it was that answered. The voice sounded familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

     "See!" said Aragorn. "I told you they won't mind."

     "But, but…Arwen…" again the elf tried to reason out. He kept walking back. As long as he could keep Aragorn at a safe distance, he will be alright. Unfortunately, he ran out of space. He was already leaning against the wall of a house as Aragorn moved closer.

     The king stopped, his face just an inch away from Legolas. He followed the elf's gaze.

     "I don't care about Arwen." He whispered. "She is but a sister to me." He started to trace the elf's face with his finger. "I don't want to marry her. I want you."

     "What?" Legolas asked. This was not what they agreed about early in the day.

     "I love you, Legolas." Aragorn continued in that very soft tone that Legolas felt his spine shiver. "Do you not love me anymore?"

     "I do, but…" Legolas trailed off.

     "Then stay with me." The king said. "Don't go."

     Legolas couldn't answer. No matter how much he wanted to stay, the fact that Aragorn was betrothed to Arwen still held him back. She was still his rightful queen. The elf looked away for he could not let his king see his eyes. Aragorn rested his forehead on Legolas' temple. "Why do you insist on making me stay?" asked the elf.

     Aragorn lightly brushed his nose on Legolas' cheek and started to sing.

                "Coz I love you with all that I am 

     _And my voice shakes along with my hands_

_            Coz it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_

_            But I'd rather be here than on land."_

Aragorn fought back a tear and closed his eyes.

     _"Coz you're all that I see and you're all that… I need…_

_            And I'm out of my league……once again."_

      A tear fell on the sides of Aragorn's face. "I love you." He whispered in Legolas' ear. "Stay. Please."

     He pulled away and saw that Legolas was crying. Tears were streaming down the prince's face. Everyone in the crowd sniffed, they, too, were crying.

     "She is still my kin, Estel." Legolas began. He put a hand on Aragorn's cheek. "And she loves you with all her heart. She has given up her immortality for you. I can not do this to her."

     Legolas closed his eyes but still the tears continued to fall, like rain. "I'm sorry!" he said and pushed the still crying Aragorn out of his path. He started to run pushing away anyone who got in his way. His head was bowed for he didn't want anyone to see him crying. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._ He felt his heart breaking once again.

     The elf stopped in a screech. Someone had stopped in front of him and he nearly toppled the stranger down. He moved to the side but the stranger followed. Three times he tried to divert his way but the person matched his every move.

     "Look! Will you just…" Legolas looked up and saw whom it was. "……get…out…of my way."

     He took a step back. Arwen was standing right in front of him with Lord Elrond and the rest of the Rivendell elves behind her. She had clearly just arrived from Valinor for she was still wearing her traveling clothes.

     "Arwen." He whispered then looked away. What was she doing here? Wasn't she supposed to arrive tomorrow? Did she hear anything? Did she just see what happened? He tried to walk away again but the Evenstar stopped him.

     "Please just get out of my way, Arwen." He pleaded. "Please."

     "Why can you not tell me that when it comes to Estel?" she asked.

     Legolas' brow creased. She did hear and see what happened. She knew he loved Aragorn.

     "Why do you give him up so easily, Legolas?" She asked again. "Do you not love him?"

     "I do. With all my heart." Legolas whispered. "But…"

     "You are worried about me." Arwen finished for him. "You think that because he is betrothed to me, he must marry me. And that you no longer have the right to fight for his love."

     Legolas nodded.

     "I never thought you to be a coward, my prince." Said Arwen. "If you give him up so easily then perhaps you do not deserve his love. Then you do not really love him if you can let him go that easily." Legolas looked at her about to protest but then he saw that she had a different glint in her eyes. She smiled at him. "Do not worry about me, Legolas. Estel loves you and you love him. Do not deny yourself that happiness."

     "You love him, too." Added Legolas, looking into the Evenstar's beautiful face.

     "But he does not love me." She said. "Not anymore. I can not marry someone and live the rest of my life with him knowing that his heart belongs to another." She explained. "Stay, Legolas. She whispered. "If not for me then do it for Estel. He loves you. Besides," she said her voice was on a lighter note. "If you don't stay, I'm going to tie you down until you agree." She brought out mithril chains from under her cloak and showed it to him.

     Legolas' eyes widened. She wasn't kidding. Arwen was serious. She smiled at him when she saw that he got a little scared with what she said. "Now, turn around and go to him." Legolas did as Arwen said for fear of being chained somewhere in Gondor.

     When he turned around, Aragorn was already standing there with a smile and a very hopeful gleam in his eyes. They stared at each other each one waiting for the right time to walk or say anything.

     "You know if you went a little closer, you'd be able to kiss him." Arwen whispered into Legolas' ear. He looked at her and she mouthed "Go" to him.

     Legolas turned back his gaze to the man standing in front of him a few feet away. He started to walk and stopped just an inch away from Aragorn. Still, they didn't do anything. It was as if they were both unsure of what to do.

     "You know it would really help if the two of you kissed. As in right now." Said an impatient Gimli. He and everyone else were getting annoyed with the lack of action between the two.

     Aragorn and Legolas looked at him. 

     "Well, go on." Piped Merry.

     The lovers chuckled, looked at each other then decided to do what everyone expected them to do. They kissed and everyone cheered. Frodo, Sam and Merry were jumping with joy. Pippin could be heard saying "Finally!" and "I told you, you loved each other!" amidst the cheering of the crowd.

      Aragorn ended the kiss. "Now are you going to stay?"

     Legolas nodded. "Yes, Estel. I'm going to stay."

     The ranger snaked an arm around the elf's waist and pulled him closer for another kiss.

     "Does this mean you're getting married?" Queried Pippin.

     Aragorn again pulled away from the kiss. "Yes, Pippin. That's what it means."

     Legolas wrenched himself away from Aragorn's hands. "Hold on! I only said I'll stay. I didn't say anything about getting married."

     "Can you really resist me?" Aragorn asked in a playful tone.

     "Yes, I can." Legolas crossed his arms. "Besides, you never asked."

     Aragorn raised an eyebrow. What was Legolas talking about? Of course Aragorn……_ didn't ask!!!_

     "Does he really have to, elf?" Gimli interrupted. _That's right. Did I really have to?_ Aragorn thought.

     "Yes, Gimli. He does." Legolas answered. He was now an arm's length away from Aragorn, arm's still crossed and he was tapping his foot. _Apparently, I DO have to ask._ Aragorn told himself.

         There was a lot of whispering in the crowd now.

     "I thought they loved each other."

     "Apparently King Elessar hasn't asked yet."

     "What's going on?"

     "Does he really have to?"

     "That's what the dwarf said."

     "I thought it was understood that they were getting married."

     "Who's getting married?"

     "The elf wants formalities."

     "Formalities for what?"

     "Formalities for getting married."

     "The elf is right. It's so unromantic if the king doesn't ask."

     "Ask what?"

     "For the elf to marry him!!!"

     "SILENCE!!!!!!!" Faramir shouted and the crowd was silenced. "Will you people be quiet so that they can continue? They can't talk with all of you whispering loudly." He crossed his arms and signaled for Aragorn and Legolas to proceed.

     Eomer looked at Faramir mockingly. "Nice going, steward of Gondor."

     "Excuse me, I'm King of Ithilien now." Said Faramir. "But thank you, anyway, Leader of the Rohirrim."

     Eomer cleared his throat. "I'm king of Rohan now." Their eyes met. Sparks were beginning to fly as they eyed each other, getting ready to pounce if the other attacked.

     Eowyn stepped between them. "You're both king now so behave yourselves." They still eyed each other so the shield maiden hit both of them on the head. "Be quiet and watch."

     All eyes went back to Aragorn and Legolas. The king took a step nearer to the elf and knelt.

     "What are you doing?" Legolas asked, chuckling as he realized how ridiculous Aragorn looked.

     "You wanted formalities, so I'm giving you one." Said Aragorn. "Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil, will you marry me?"

     Everyone held their breaths and waited for the answer though they already knew what it would be. Legolas stood there silently for a while, just staring at Aragorn.

     "Well?" Aragorn asked, eager to hear the answer.

     "You have to understand," the elf began. "I can't give you an heir."

     Everyone threw his or her arms in the air. They were getting very annoyed with this.

     "You stupid elf." Shouted Gimli from the crowd. "You stupid, stupid elf."

     "He's still not bickering about that, is he?" Sam asked. He was irritated.

     "Will you just say yes, Legolas!" shouted Elladan for the first time.

     "He doesn't care if you can't give him an heir." Elrohir added.

     Legolas looked at all of them. "Well, someone has to continue the bloodline."

     "Alright! That does it." Arwen pulled up her sleeves and snatched Elladan's bow and an arrow from Elrohir's quiver. "I'm going to kill him, right now."

     Both of Elrond's sons grabbed Arwen and held her back. Legolas ran behind Aragorn when he saw what the Evenstar was doing. He was looking over Aragorn's shoulder, laughing.

     Elrond stepped up front and spoke for the first time since they arrived. "That is enough. Arwen calm down." She stopped. Elrond turned to look at Legolas. "And you, my prince. Stop with the silly jokes and say yes to Estel."

     Aragorn looked at Legolas slyly. The elf stood straight cleared his throat and faced Aragorn. "Yes, I will marry you, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, now king Elessar of Gondor, heir of Isildur, Stri……"

     The king put a finger on the elf's lips. "Legolas…shut up!" the elf chuckled then Aragorn kissed him briefly.

     "As for your heir." Elrond began. "That can be arranged. I believe Gandalf will arrive shortly with the draught."

     "Come to think of it. Where is Gandalf?" Aragorn asked. They were all too busy sorting out their problems that they never noticed the wizard left.

     "Right here." Gandalf answered running towards them. He had obviously just arrived.

     "Where've you bee?" Legolas asked, eyeing at how harassed the wizard looked.

     "Oh Just came from Mirkwood." The Istari had started to explain. "You see, I…" he trailed off. He was looking at Elrond who was gesturing for him to keep quiet.

     "You what?" Aragorn asked, looking from Gandalf to Elrond then back again. "Gandalf?"

     "Well, I…" 

     "Don't lie to us, Mithrandir." Legolas warned him.

     Gandalf closed his eyes. He could never lie to his friends. "I went to Mirkwood to inform your father about your upcoming wedding." Said the Istari with lightning speed. He opened his eyes and saw Legolas' surprised look.

     "My father?" the prince asked. "How did you..?"

     "It was Lord Elrond's plan." Gandalf pointed at the elven lord who slapped his hand away. "He has the gift of foresight. He knew about this from the start."

      Legolas and Aragorn looked at Elrond waiting for an explanation.

     "So I knew about this from the beginning. So what?" said Elrond trying to sound composed though he couldn't look at the couple straight in the eyes.

     "Why didn't you tell us, Ada?" Aragorn asked.

     "Because you never asked." Answered Elrond, sounding as wise as ever. "And you're together now. That's what's important."

     "You planned our wedding without telling us." Legolas shouted again. He could not believe Elrond manipulated them like that.

     "Is there a problem with that?" asked the elven lord.

     "Yes!" Legolas answered immediately.

     "Not really!" Aragorn said scratching his chin with his thumb.

     Legolas punched Aragorn's shoulder. "What do you mean 'not really'? Aragorn!"

     The king moved closer to Legolas and snaked an arm around the elf's waist. "I mean," he kissed Legolas. "Just let them do it." He gave Legolas another kiss. "At least we won't have anything to worry about. They have everything under control."

     "But.." Legolas was cut off as Aragorn gave him another kiss. "They knew." The archer kept saying as the king planted little kisses on his face. "They…" another kiss. "My father…" Legolas was losing his train of thought. He started to tremble when Aragorn began nibbling on his pointy ear.

     "Elven lords and Wizards work in mysterious ways." Aragorn whispered into the elf's ear. He combed the prince's flaxen hair. Then he covered the elf's mouth with his. He could hear Legolas moan as he pushed his tongue playfully into the elf's welcoming mouth.

     Everyone, seeing that everything was in order, went back to do their work once again. Elrond and Gandalf stared at the lover's kiss then they looked at each other and nodded.

     "Uh, Faramir!" Gandalf called. The young man turned around.

     "Yes, Mithrandir?" Faramir came.

     Elrond put an arm around the young man's shoulder. "Gandalf and I have a lot of planning to do with Arwen and the other elves." Faramir's brow creased. "Would you so kindly watch over these two for us? Thank you."

     Without waiting for an answer the two older men turned around and started to leave. Faramir followed them. "What do you mean watch over them?"

     "You know, see to it that they don't do anything else besides kissing." Said Gandalf. "Thranduil is very protective of his son and well, he'll wage war against Gondor if anything happens before the wedding."

     The wizard and the elven Lord left the former steward standing there. "Why me? Isn't there anyone else? Why don't you ask the hobbits or the dwarf or Eomer?" No answer came. Faramir ran up to the older men again. They haven't gone very far.

     "Faramir, you see, Eomer still has a wall to fix. The hobbits are too short to stop those two. So is the dwarf. You're the only one who can do it." Elrond explained then he and Gandalf started walking again.

     "There are four hobbits!" Faramir shouted. No answer came back to him. "Gandalf!"

     It was hopeless. He was stuck with the job. Faramir sighed and turned to look at the lovers. He couldn't believe they were still kissing. "Aragorn?" No answer. " Legolas?" Couldn't be interrupted either. "Look, just don't do anything beyond………" he heard Aragorn moan. "……that!"

     He threw up his arms in the air and shook his head. "I give up."

     Night fell over Gondor. For the first time in forty years, the people of Middle earth could sleep soundly that night. All were tired from doing various tasks during the day that everyone had gone to sleep. Save for two. Aragorn and Legolas were still outside exploring each other's mouths. They hadn't moved there since a while ago. The rest of their company had gone inside the castle having dinner, a third dinner for the hobbits already.

     "Aren't they ever going to stop kissing?" Pippin asked looking out the window. He placed his hands on his chin and rested his elbows on his knees. "They've been doing that for an awfully long time now."

     "Aah, just leave them alone, Pip. They're making up for lost time." said Merry and he went to sit beside his friend, acquiring the same position. They watched Aragorn and Legolas.

     Sam went to stand behind the younger hobbits and looked out the window as well. "Won't they need to catch their breath? I mean, they have to breathe normally sometime."

     "Elves have strong lungs, Sam." Said Frodo then popping a mushroom into his mouth.

     "But Strider's not an elf." Said Sam. He went back to sit beside Frodo and the others at the table, filling his plate with food.

     Gimli chuckled. "Aye, that he is not, young hobbit. But he is part elf and he is of Numenorean descent."

     "Well, as long as they don't go beyond that, I'm fine with it." Said Faramir. He was at the dining table, Eowyn sitting right beside him.

     "Has anyone lasted that long?" Merry asked with curiosity.

     "They did and they're still at it." Answered Pippin without taking his eyes off the window. "What about you, Faramir?" All eyes turned to the steward turned king.

     "Well, Faramir? Will you last that long?" Frodo rephrased the question.

     Faramir thought for a while, one eyebrow raised. "I don't know. Considering that I'm not part anything, besides human that is. Never really tried though." He looked at Eowyn slyly, an evil glint in his eye. "What do you think?"

     The shield maiden lightly slapped Faramir's face away. "Don't get any ideas." She said laughing slightly. Across the table, Eomer was becoming uneasy.

     The King of Ithilien chuckled and turned to the hobbits. "I guess we'll never know, young halflings. For I would never desire to kiss anyone else's lips but that of the Lady Eowyn's."

     Everyone smiled, even Eomer. Faramir loved Eowyn and she loved him back. Never has Eomer seen his sister so happy than when she met Faramir. As long as the former steward doesn't break his sister's heart he was fine with that.

     Merry and Pippin kept watching as the others went back to their food.

     "Oh look. They changed position." Pippin said pointing at Legolas who lay Aragorn down on the ground.

     "Guess their legs are tired from all that standing." Piped Merry chuckling a bit. Then they saw Legolas remove his cloak. They looked at each other then back again.

     "Uh, Faramir…" said Pippin nervously without taking his eyes of the window.

     "Yes, Pippin?" Faramir asked without really looking at the hobbit that called his name.

     "They just got tired of standing." Said Pippin remaining glued to the sight outside.

     "Good for them, Pippin." Faramir said then ate. 

     "Faramir, I think you should come see this." Now Pippin was really nervous.

     "Legolas just removed his cloak." Merry added sounding nervous, too.

     Frodo stood up. He was starting to become irritated although he was a bit curious about what was going on outside. "Merry, Pippin. We know what they're doing." He walked to the window where his cousins were. "You don't have to… tell us…" he trailed off.

     Sam was about to say something when Faramir suddenly stood up and his plate fell down on the floor. "Hey, you just wasted perfectly good food."

     "Did you say Cloak?" Faramir asked.

     The hobbits nodded but were still glued to the scene outside. "And now Aragorn's." One of the three hobbits at the window said. Faramir never really found out for he was halfway through the door already.

     "Faramir, what's…" things started to sink into the Golden Lady of Rohan as well. She, Gimli and Eomer looked at each other. Then they followed Faramir outside. The hobbits followed a second later.

     When the hobbits arrived, Aragorn and Legolas had already stopped kissing. They were standing beside each other, holding each other's hand. It seems Faramir had arrived in time to stop whatever the lovers were up to. Aragorn's tunic was half open and the laces to Legolas' shirt were untied and loose.

     Everyone looked down to find the new King of Ithilien sitting on the ground panting. They weren't sure if he was growing red from blushing at whatever it is he arrived to or from running too fast. Probably both.

     "I think it's time to go inside." Said Eowyn when she saw the situation outside. "Aragorn, Legolas." She gave them a nod.

     The lovers smiled at her and headed for the castle, hands intertwined. Faramir was pointing to them unable to say anything for he was out of breath. Eowyn understood what he meant and said, "Pippin, Merry. Please see to it that those two behave themselves." The hobbits nodded and hurried inside. Sam, Frodo and Gimli went with them.

     Eomer looked at Faramir with a sly smile. He loved seeing his sister's lover get tortured like this. Not that he didn't like Faramir for his sister, It's just that it was part of his being an older, protective brother. He patted the steward's back. "Good legs you got there." He walked away chuckling.

     Eowyn shook her head and sat beside a still panting Faramir.

     "I…was.. the steward of Gondor...I am now…the king of Ithilien." He caught his breath and he pushed himself up to stand. "I am… not the King's babysitter."

     He helped Eowyn stand then walked towards the castle. Eowyn took his hand in hers and smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'll babysit him with you." She leaned in and gave him a kiss then they too walked to the castle hand in hand.

*********END*********

a/N: that's the end. Whadja think?


End file.
